Phoenix Team personnel profiles
Mayla Vree Race: Unjoined Trill Age: 28 Birthplace: Leran Manev (Trill Capitol city) Trill Physical Data: Height: 5'11" Weight: 150lbs Sex: Female Hair: Short cropped black (with a slight purple tinge to it) Eyes: Deep purple Family: Biological Father: Darren (Deceased) Biological Mother: Neyla (Deceased) Adopted Father: Kyril Vree Adopted Mother: Linsayla Savien (Deceased) Adopted Siblings: Tylin Savien (younger brother), Nilani Savien (younger sister, deceased) Spouse: none Children: none Personality: She has developed many traits from her adopted father who was a joined trill. All that he was as a joined trill from his vast knowledge from previous hosts was imbued into her. She is very much like him in terms of duty to Starfleet, but has a slightly calmer demeanor than he. Combat skills: Mayla is a highly skilled fighter, master level (Dragon Palm, Carnora fighting stances, Klingon, Delphine Blade, and Romulan for example) and adaptable to many different types of weapons (energy and melee). She is immensely mature for her 28 years of age. Her vast knowledge and experience seems to exceed her years of life. She has all the same tactical, combat, leadership, and piloting skills as her father. Her dexterity and reflexes rival his, thus giving her excellent advantage over those with even the best of those abilities. Her choice of weapons include is a single plasmium katana (or twin normal katanas), throwing knives, wrist spring loaders, rhiannsu daggers. But she is very proficient at a variety of melee weapons. She is also an expert pilot, sniper, and assasin. Description: She is an attractive female whose looks has a chameleon quality to her disguises and even personality. Her eyes speak of the depths of centuries of wisdom and experiences she can hide behind playful eyes and her youthful looks. She is often mistaken for looking younger than she actually is. She has an uncanny ability to take in a situation, whether tactical or social, gives her immediate insight what is occurring. Her ruthless understanding of combat and killing made her an excellent tactician. For this reason Starfleet Intelligence kept her as a covert operative even after the dissolution of Shadow Operations. She has a honed muscular body frame from the constant holosim training she had received since childhood with her father. She continues this rigorous regimen to keep all of her skills honed whether it is melee or projectile weapons. Also from her father, he taught and trained her on every skill he had himself, which makes her a very highly skilled operative. 2374 - Shadow Operations Bravo Squad rescues Mayla from a Dominion concentration camp, where her parents were tortured and killed by the Dominion in front of her. Kyril Vree adopts her soon after. 2375 - Mayla enters Starfleet Academy at 9 years old after passing an extensive equivalency exam. But soon after, due to extenuating circumstances involving the aftermath of the Breen attack on Earth during the Dominion War, she was 'recommended' to re-apply when she was older. 2378 - Mayla is kidnapped from Science Base 003 by persons and reasons unknown 2379 - Mayla is rescued by Bravo Squad outside Federation space. 2382 - Mayla re-enters Starfleet Academy at 16 years old on a special accelerated curriculum. 2384 - Mayla graduates from Starfleet Academy with the rank of lieutenant jg. She is assigned to the Bravo Squad platoon - Echo Team as team leader. 2385 - Mayla promoted to full lieutenant. 2387 - Mayla is reassigned to Starfleet Intelligence after the deactivation of Shadow Operations. She is promoted to lieutenant commander and continues to lead Echo Team on clandestine missions. 2389 - Mayla is promoted to Commander and becomes a solo operative for Starfleet Intelligence. 2391 - Mayla is reassigned back to lead Echo Team after the death of Echo Team's team leader. 2394 - Mayla is transferred to the newly reinstated Shadow Operations on board the USS Resurrection. T'Aayla Praiin Raillius (formerly known as Jamie Marcus) Race: Romulan (88%) Human (12%) Age: 36 Birthplace: Des Moines, Iowa Physical Data: Height: 5' 7" Weight: 150 lbs Sex: Female Hair: Black with just a hint of brown Eyes: Green Biological Father: Connor Marcus, Federation bureaucrat Biological Mother: Sarah Marcus, scientist Spouse: None Children: None Personality: T'Aayla is usually quiet, calculating, observant and aloof, although she can display a horrific ferocity and temper if provoked. She sometimes experiences periods of dis-associative feelings and lack of emotion. She is very hard to read. Description: T'Aayla is attractive, very well-muscled and athletic, yet still possessing feminine curves. She has black hair that she wears long and cut in the traditional Romulan style. When on combat missions she will braid it in a manner similar to Earth's Viking shield maidens. She has piercing green eyes, and these are probably the most noticeable feature about her. She has a medium build, and her body is covered in a myriad of faint scars which she generally keeps covered with clothing. She prefers to wear clothing composed of shades of green and black, which are the colors of House Raillius. History: T'Aayla Praiin Raillius (Jamie T. Marcus) traced her lineage to a brief liaison between her four times great grandmother Carol Marcus and James T. Kirk after the Genesis incident. Her father, the only one in the Marcus family who didn't detest the famous Starfleet Captain, had played a joke on the family by naming his daughter Jamie Theresa Marcus. It was days later, after the birth certificate had been registered, that the family realized that "Jamie T." Marcus was strangely familiar sounding to "James T." Kirk. Jamie's father, a frustrated Federation bureaucrat, longed for a better and more interesting life for his daughter. He was divorced from Jamie's mother when Jamie was only three, and groomed his one and only daughter for a career in Starfleet from an early age. Utterly loyal and dedicated to her father, and adopting the personality of her famous Starfleet forebear, Jamie entered Starfleet Academy. Through diligent study and some devil's luck, she graduated in the top 2% of her class. She rose in rank quickly, making lieutenant within a year. She jumped at the chance to join the new Starfleet covert organization named Shadow Ops, and after years of harrowing Shadow Ops service on the USS Fearless, and USS Avenger, had made promotion to Lt. Commander and then Commander at age 26. After Shadow Ops was disbanded by orders of Starfleet Command, Jamie rejoined the regular ranks. Based on recommendations from Shadow Ops staff, she was promoted to Captain and given her first solo command of the Frigate Phoenix. The Phoenix was lost with all hands in an engagement when it attacked a D'deridex Warbird that had stolen top secret cloak detection technology from a raid on a Federation scientific research base. Violating orders not to engage before superior force arrived; Jamie Marcus attacked the Warbird in order to prevent it from crossing into Romulan space. She disabled the Warbird, and it and the Phoenix drifted in the neutral zone. The Federation fleet arrived, but Captain Sorvek, in charge of the Federation force, refused to enter the Neutral Zone. Two additional Warbirds arrived after the Phoenix had self- destructed in a final attempt to destroy the Warbird and its stolen Federation technology. Captain Marcus was court-martialed in absentia, found guilty and relieved of Command post mortem. Nine years later Jamie Marcus resurfaced, albeit looking and acting very Romulan, during an incident involving the Romulan Empire, Klingon Empire, and the Federation that was linked to the disappearance of Admiral MacLeod's daughter. Jamie's status is currently top secret with only a few command officers, including Admiral MacLeod, Captain Riker, Captain Duncan, and Ambassador Worf, having knowledge of her status. Jahkar Race: Klingon/Romulan Age: 45 Birthplace: Melkeron IV, Romulan Imperial Prison Physical Data: Height: 6' 2" Weight: 200 lbs Sex: Male Race: Klingon/Romulan Hair: Black, worn long Eyes: Black Family Father: Nelvak, Romulan prison warden Mother: K'nara, Klingon prisoner Spouse: None Children: Tajel, stepson, Kedanya, daughter Personality: Shunned by both cultures he hails from, Jahkar is bitter toward most people, especially Romulans and Klingons. He is usually quiet, short tempered and has something of a mean-streak in him from time to time. Still, he respects authority and follows orders...whether he likes them or not. As for his rough childhood, Jahkar has often thought about seeking out his father and killing him for his treatment of his mother..whom he cherishes. Whether he will ever seek out Nelvak remains to be seen. Descripition: Big burly individual. Many Klingon characteristics with some Romulan. He has a slightly lighter skin tone than most Klingons. The ridges of his forehead are there, but they are less prominent than a full Klingon. His eyebrows are upturned like a Romulan and he has Romulan ears, usually concealed by his long hair. His teeth are also more Romulan than Klingon. When he's off duty, Jahkar wears dark clothing, usually something leather. He tends to stay away from traditional Klingon or Romulan clothing. History: His mother was taken prisoner three years before he was born when the Klingon Bird of Prey she served on was captured in battle against the Romulans. Convicted as a war criminal, his mother and the crew of the ship were sentenced to life in a Romulan prison facility on Melkeron IV. Within the first two years, most of the Klingons died after trying to escape or by taking their own lives. Jahkar's mother, K'nara, kept hope she'd one day escape, and eventually caught the eye of the prison warden, a tyranical Romulan named Nelvak. Nelvak found his advances toward K'nara spurned, so he began torturing other Klingon prisoners to break their spirits and make them serve as slaves to the Romulan Empire. He told K'nara if she would be his consort he would stop. So she complied. A year later Jahkar was born. After a few months K'nara learned Nelvak intended to kill Jahkar, so she and the surviving Klingons formed an escape plan and were successful in fleeing the prison. Eventually back in Klingon space, she found herself and her young son an outcast in Klingon society. She was considered a Romulan collaborator and her son an abomination -- the product of a union between a Romulan and Klingon. Dishonored and hated, K'nara tried to remain in the Empire, but by the time Jahkar was 10, they were finally driven out and went to live on the Federation colony of Toras III. There, Jahkar tried to grow up as normally as he could, but things weren't always much better than they'd been in the Empire. The human children also disliked him and this made his life as difficult as it had been among Klingons. At age 18, Jahkar went off and joined the Federation Marines. He completed Marine Recon Special Forces training. He first saw action during the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor where his unit was assigned as peacekeepers at the end of the Occupation. Later, his unit saw heavy combat against the Klingons when they invaded the Arcanus sector and dissolved the Khitomer Accords. Jahkar became good in hand-to-hand combat and was an ace shot with a sniping rifle. He scored nearly 28 confirmed kills during his service in the war against the Klingons. After the conflict with the Klingons ended, Sergeant Jahkar was loaned to Starfleet's Shadow Operations where his skill as a commando and sniper would be employed. Jahkar took part in many Shadow Operations missions and was assigned to several teams, including those aboard the U.S.S. Avenger, U.S.S. Ticonderoga and U.S.S. Intruder. In this final stint with Shadow Ops, he was assigned to Bravo Squad and there he wed his love interest, Lt. Dara Illia. Shortly after he and Illia were married, the couple had a child, and then Illia was tragically killed on a mission. Following this terrible event, Jahkar left Shadow Operations and took his step son, Tajel, then eight-years-old, and his newborn daughter, Kedanya, and returned to Earth where he sought and was granted an assignment as a special forces trainer with the Federation Marine Corps. Jahkar settled into a family life on Earth, training Recon Marines at Ft. Nordic in Scandinavia. The children were raised on base and attended school there. He also attended command school during this time and rose quietly through the ranks of the Marines. He would occasionally take missions off planet, usually acting as sniper overwatch for military units in the field on special missions. With Tajel now off to Starfleet Academy and Kedanya serving in the Bajoran military, Jahkar has found himself eager to get back into the field. He has spent the last six months in training himself to get his skills upgraded so he can accept a field assignment. In 2394, just prior to being contacted by Admiral Ian MacLeod about a posting with a new Shadow Operations venture, Jahkar received a promotion to colonel. Vala Preet Rank: Lt. Commander Division: Command, pilot and mechanic Race: Trill, unjoined Sex: Female Age: 34 Hair: Dark brown, almost black Eyes: Brown Height: 5'10 Weight: 150 lbs Martial Status: Single Children: None Background: Vala Preet was born on Trill in 2360. She and her family are composed of unjoined Trill. She is an only child who grew up in the Southern farming province with two botanists as parents (Deegan and Xaria Preet). At 18, she joined Starfleet Academy. At 22, she was drafted into Shadow Ops where she served on a six-person team based on the USS Grissom, but was summarily transferred to Starfleet Intelligence when SO folded in 2387. During the interim time, Vala served as an all-around pilot and mechanic. She flew active, covert missions for Starfleet Intelligence during this long time of peace, but she is currently stationed on Earth training new Starfleet Intelligence pilots. However, she does still fly for covert ops when needed. Skills: Vala is proficient in several forms of martial arts from across the Federation. She is a skilled pilot who can adapt to multiple forms of ground, air, and space transit as well as perform combat repairs of most means of travel. Her preferred weapon of choice is a bladed weapon. Daryl Thompson Race: Human Age: 44 Birthplace: Malibu Beach, Los Angeles Physical Data: Height: 6'1" Weight: 80kg Sex: Male Race: Human Hair: brown Eyes: brown/green Description: Daryl has a normal but well trained posture. When off duty he wears leisure wear, simple t-shirts and jeans. Family: Father: Pete Thompson, Captain of U.S.S. Atlantis, deceased Mother: Winona Thompson-Davis, deceased. 2 sisters : Demi Reiss-Thompson, 46 years old and Sharon Thompson, 39 years old. 1 brother: Julian Thompson, presumed dead at Wolf 359 in the battle against the Borg, at the age of 24. Spouse: None Children: None History: Born and raised in Los Angeles. His father was Captain of the U.S.S. Atlantis, a Nebula class vessel, used for middle and long range missions. His mother was the personal advisor of the Gouvernor of the State of California, James A. Miles. Daryl had a normal youth, together with his brother and sisters. However, things changed when hid brother Julian was presumed dead in the battle at Wolf 359. Both his parents were killed in the Dominion War. It made Daryl develop a bitter and cynic side. Personality: Daryl has a big mouth, which has brought him into trouble more than one time. But he is also very honest and a hard worker. The loss of his brother and parents created a dark, brooding side in him, which, when surfaced, mostly didn't do him or his surroundings any good. However, during the years in prison, and with more experience under his belt, he has learned to think before speaking. He likes junkfood and watersports. But also rockclimbing and running in the mountains are favourites of him. He is well trained in different types of martial arts, including Krav Maga, Kickboxing and Kung Fu. During his time in prison he learned streefighting techniques from some Nausicaan as well as af ew Suus-Mahna techniques from a Vulcan. In Starfleet Academy, he got a degree in Advanced Computer Sciences and a degree in Quantum physics. He also excelled in Astrophysics and Stellar Cartography. During the last three year, Daryl did an intense Tactical/Security training. After his graduation, Daryl was quickly recruited for SO because of his extraordinary skills with computerhacking and his tactical and combat abilities. During a SO mission in 2374, it was presumed that Daryl died and was brought back with medtech from the future. However, this was a clone. The real Daryl Thompson had been forcefully captured by Section 31 just before. He was moved to some backwater planet, was sold to a mining operation and imprisoned there. A lot of torture followed, as Section 31 wanted to break him so he would tell them everything about SO. In the mining operation, as a slave, Daryl has to survive among the scum of the universe. He survived because of his skills and wit. However, he felt he was abandoned by Starfleet and Shadow Operations, as no one ever came to free him. Eventually, the torturing stops, but it leaves it's scars, both physically and mentally. After a few years, they are attacked. Section 31 eventually fell to scandal and many of its members are killed or imprisoned, and the other group, some hired mercs working for a mining corporation, take over the place. Daryl sees chance to become the spokesman of the prisoners. Since the mercs are keeping the prisoners on a tight leash, there is no chance to escape. For years, Daryl has to stay there and work in the ore mines in the deeper layers of the planet. Surviving two mining disasters and several bloody riots, after a long time Daryl gets the change to escape the prison with a few others. In 2390, Daryl is able to get to one of the safehouses from Starfleet Intelligence, where he is promptly arrested. He is brought back to Earth and sent to jail. Admiral Sorvek debriefs him, and sends him home, as SO has been shut down 5 years earlier. He learns that a clone led his life, until it betrayed Section 31, along with his best friend Greg Durham. Eventually Admiral Erik Jaegar, who was secretly with Section 31, murdered the cloned Daryl and Greg Durham. He was later arrested and placed in prison for his crimes after Section 31 fell. After his escape and return, Daryl is reunited with his sisters and suffers a mental breakdown. In 2393, after a long period of recovery and advanced mental therapy and training, Daryl is reinstated as 1st. Lieutenant at Starfleet Intelligence HQ on Earth. Tiri Sh'avelith Race: Andorian Age: 24 Birthplace: Andoria Physical Data: Height: 5'7" Weight: 120 lbs Sex: Female Hair: White Eyes: Brown Family: Father: Byth Sh'avelith Mother: Vrire Sh'avelith Spouse: None Children: None Rank: Ensign Personality: Tiri has a sullen disposition, seemingly angry and brooding on any typical day. She doesn't speak much, unless she has something to say. She's known to have a short fuse. Deep down, she can be thoughtful and caring, but has difficulty showing it. Description: Average height, athletic with blue skin, silverish-white hair. History: Tiri Sh'avelith was born on the moon Andoria, capital of the Andorian Empire (pre-Federation), in 2370. Her father was a freighter pilot who worked in shipping and her mother was an artist. Tiri was one of three children, she has a brother and a sister. Growing up, Tiri excelled in school, but found it hard to get along with other children. She was involved in many altercations and was expelled from at least one school at the age of 14. Her mother wanted her to become an artist, having seen potential in her, but Tiri wanted a different life. When she was 18, Tiri joined Starfleet and attended Starfleet Academy on Earth. She was a bright student and had great potential in science and medicine. She spent three years in the medical program at the academy, but decided to obtain certification as a field medic and switched her studies to Intelligence. When she graduated, Sh'avelith was recruited into Starfleet Intelligence. She spent two years assigned to special ops aboard the U.S.S. Pandora and worked on missions finding and bringing down organized crime operations around the Alpha Quadrant. She is a trained medic, as well as an accomplish martial arts expert. She is dangerous with an Ushaan-tor – an Andorian ice pick. Ryramorl Ra'yral Height: 6’9” Age: 43 Years (UFP calender) 56 Passings of the Sentinal's Eye (Carnora calender) Weight: 305 lbs Birthplace: Ra'yral Plains, Kingdom of Olavaron, Carnor, Antevas System Rank: Starfleet: Lieutenant Carnora Pentarchy Special Forces: OverKing Bodyguard Race: Carnora (Olvern) Biography Ryramorl Ra'yral (his surname is his clan name) attended the Alronar Academy in the Carnora Republic. Near his graduation, the Alronar Academy did an exchange student program with Starfleet Academy as part of a plan from the Carnora government to establish stronger ties with the large and powerful United Federation of Planets; Ryramorl was the one chosen to go to Starfleet. Naturally, he excelled in the physical training and did well academically but suffered a severe culture clash, as the Olvern's customs are far more primal (some might say barbaric) than other races that have achieved spaceflight. Major incidents included him transporting an animal native to his homeworld for the specific purpose of sacrificing it to his gods, seeking someone to be prey for a non-lethal hunt (a sport on his homeworld) and--most disturbingly--going berserk during a fight with his Andorian roommate. This final incident would have jeopardized Ryramorl's time at the Academy, but he was visited in the brig by two Admirals he didn't recognize. They offered a deal: If he agreed to keep out of trouble from here on and join their organization upon graduation, and they would wipe his slate clean. Wanting to avoid disgrace, Ryramorl agreed. A meeting between Starfleet Academy staff and members from Ryramorl's tribe revealed that the Carnora--unlike most UFP--did not shun berserk rages, and that Ryramorl was possibly near the height of his breeding cycle, which made him particularly prone. Ryramorl was given medicines to quell his urges and a regimen was created to help him control his rages. The rest of his time at Starfleet Academy passed mostly without incident, and in his final year Ryramorl was made the Resident Assistant of his dorm (he was said to be the most fearsome RA that year). Upon graduation, Ryramorl was called into a room with the two Admirals--who he learned were Sorvek and Eric Jaeger. He was taken for special training for Shadow Operations. Ryramorl served on the Ticonderoga, then on Bravo Squad. Eric Jaeger's betrayal hit Ryramorl hard, as Jaeger had been the one who'd saved Ryramorl's starfleet career several years before. After the crisis with the Linea was over, Ryramorl returned to Carnor, so he and his mate Ry'ala'ara could raise their cubs and Ryramorl could recover mentally. With his experiences in Shadow Operations, Ryramorl was drafted into the Carnora Republic Special Forces—and then the Carnora Republic began falling apart at the seams as the Atarans, Murans, and Usarins broke out in protest over Olvern rule. The Special Forces were tasked with quelling protests, only to be faced with what would become known as the Muransarak Uprising, in which massive armed demonstrations occured in every city in that province--and those protests only spread, leaving the special forces completely overwhelmed, especially as non-Olvern began talk of mutiny. Shor-Ghan decided the best thing to do to avoid a civil war he couldn't win was to surrender. His last act as President was to task the Special Forces to keep order while he met with the leaders of the protests. Ryramorl helped keep order in his homeland as the Carnora Republic dissolved and transitioned to the Carnora Pentarchy, an empire in which all five Carnora races would govern equally. The new Pentarchy was organized more along the lines of the Muran Council of Emperors from hundreds of years ago, including the provision of bodyguards to each monarch. As Ryramorl had become a personal friend of Shor-Ghan and was a member of the Special Forces, he was a natural choice as an Olvern bodyguard. Then he got a message from Ian MacLeod, calling him back to service. Shor-Ghan, worried about mounting problems in the Federation, placed Ryramorl on special assignment to find out what was going on in the Federation. Capabilities: Ryramorl is large and very strong. He has no problem using his claws and teeth in a fight; his martial arts have even trained him in the usage thereof. His training as a Special Forces member gives him some deductive and adductive skills. He has good hearing (his movable ears helps him pinpoint sounds) and a keen sense of smell. As a Carnora, he also is prone to berserk rages. His tribe (like almost all Olvern tribes) have their own chant that one uses to work him or herself up to berserk rages; Ryramorl is also more prone to them during the height of his breeding cycle. Berserking is taken very seriously amongst Carnoras, and many tribes amongst the Olverns, Atarans, and Usarins have rituals in which members are taught to focus their rage on simple tasks that would normally be out of their capabilities. Ryramorl has a few holodeck simulations that help him keep up this control. Reepchip Charatetet Height: 2’9” Age: 23 Years (UFP calender) 30 Passings of the Sentinal's Eye (Carnora calender) Weight: 18 lbs Birthplace: Ronjeer Spaceport, Agavan, Carnora Republic, Antevas System Rank: Starfleet: Ensign Carnora Space Forces: Engineer, Level 2 (CPCSS Five Thrones) Race: Carnora (Muran) Biography Reepchip was born on the moon Agavan, the innermost moon of Antevas I-b (also known as the Prince of Heaven). It is known for its strong volcanic activity, and spaceports are made to be mobile in case of eruptions in the area, but its proximity to the planet makes it a major launching point for gas-harvesting expeditions (mostly deuterium and helium). Engineering and crafting is an honoured skill amongst the Murans, and Reepchip's skill at these things were encouraged by his parents. He also turned out to be something of a trickster, which is--within certain limits--also considered honourable. When he passed his manhood trials, he was enrolled in the Muransarak Academy on Carnor where he trained as an ship engineer. While there, he learned that the Carnora Pentarchy was seeking to continue the alliance that the Carnora Republic had with the Federation. As part of the deal, they would have an exchange program, and Reepchip became the student from the Carnora Pentarchy. Reepchip did have an easier time of things than Ryramorl had. His tiny size did require certain special considerations--for example he had to have a custom uniform made for him, and some physical tests had to be altered, but he excelled in academics. It didn't take long, though, for his trickster side to land him into trouble. Students in his area of the dorm soon learned to keep a close eye on their clocks after a few of them were wakened hours sooner than they'd intended. There were also complaints of school-issued PADDs suddenly displaying unfamiliar languages. Reepchip finally got caught when he tried to change the EMH's standard greeting from "Please state the nature of the medical emergency" to "What have you boneheads done to yourselves THIS time?" Reepchip was brought before a disciplinary board who decided if Reepchip had that much time on his hands, he needed more "mental stimulation" and was put in more and higher-level classes. Reepchip had his paws full keeping up with all the new classes, but by the time his second year came around, the burden began to ease. He and a half-dozen friends founded what they called the "Madcap Engineering Cadets" with the motto, "'Why' is not a valid question." This group experimented with older and often unsuccessful technology. Before long, some members grew dissatisfied with their pointless experiments and the group agreed to reach out to the academy for ideas and actual projects to work on. A Starfleet officer provided them with exactly what they asked for and even offered training in how to solve them. There was a caveat: They would take an oath of silence, and no-one else would be admitted to the group from then on. At first, the group were encouraged to find ways of accomplishing normal engineering tasks with increasingly limited supplies. Many of the projects they failed, but their overseer was patient with them and taught them how to see materials differently, focusing not on what they were designed to do, but what they could potentially do. As time went on, the group began taking on projects requiring experimental technology, computer hacking, field engineering, forensic engineering and computing, and figuring out computers in different languages. The members soon grew suspicious—it was clear this officer was more than what he seemed. They tried to find out more about it, but were thwarted by the levels of security layered around the officer's file. Finally they confronted him, and he told them he was honing them for something more than an average Starfleet career, but refused to say anything more about it. When they graduated, most discovered the truth--the officer was grooming them for Starfleet Intelligence. Reepchip did not enter Starfleet, but returned home in triumph, having done well in his field. Since he was newly graduated, he was made a Level 1 Engineer but got the prestigious posting of Engineer on the CPCSS Five Thrones: The official space ship of the Carnora OverKings. One day, OverKing Rissa Jachekchek summoned him. He would accompany Ryramorl Ra'yral to Shadow Operations. Abilities: As a Muran, Reepchip is tiny but very agile, an excellent climber, and able to conceal himself quite well. His race's martial arts are heavily based on defence and avoidance, not attacking until the moment is right (which means he's very hard to hit). He also has extremely keen hearing and is capable of echolocation (this is mostly outdated in modern Carnora society, but the Muran military academies still teach it). Like almost all Murans (save those who are mute), he also has an extremely high-pitched shriek that Olverns and Atarans find very painful. This shriek is so high-pitched that it doesn't work on humans, though--at best, it causes some discomfort in the ears. Usarins can't hear it at all. Cody Beckett Age: 42 Race: Human Place of Birth:\\Wanaka, South Island, New Sealand Physical Data: Gender: Male Height:6'3" Weight: 198 Hair: short, reddish-brown Eyes: blueish grey Family: Father: Jerry Beckett Mother: Birgit Beckett Siblings: 1 brother, Ethan Beckett, 1 sister, Suzy Beckett Spouse: none Children: none Bio: Background: Family is in Gascloud mining and Asteroidmining. Strong background in science. At young age, he got involved with the compnay, as his father took him on away missions. After his share of mining experiences and accidents, including riots, pirates and kidnapping, he decided to pursue a career at Starfleet as a regular science officer. Because he excelled in Science and Physics, he quickly ran through Starfleet. Majored in Advanced Theoretical Physics, Probability Mechanics and Astrophysics Personality: Easy going, but mostly silent and observative. Due to personal experiences he doesn't easy trust people and has troubles with befriending people and relationships. Loves to be on his own, but also likes to have a night out with friends (the few he has). Loves to be outdoors. Appearance: Due to his background in ore mining and refining, he is physically well trained and muscled. He stays in shape going outdoors, doing freestyle mountainclimbing. Casual clothing for him are cargotrousers, lumberjack shirt and boots. History: Cody was born and grown up in New Sealand, having quite a normal youth. His father was often away for the ore companies his family had, so he grew up mostly with his mother and his brother and sister. He is fascinated by science and he can't wait until he is old enough to get into the family business. When he is sixteen years old, he accompanies his father on his businesstrips as he wants to see the universe. He marvels at the awesomeness of the universe, as his father takes him with him on ore missions throughout the alpha and beta quadrant, including the Badlands. He even gets to see a few glimpses of the Gamma Quadrant as the mothercompany agrees with Bajor to do some mining in the asteroid fields on the other side of the wormhole. This all during the truce of the Cardassian-Federation war. The company runs well, as it has proper contracts with the Federation for delivering ore. With the start of the Klingon-Cardassian war, things settle down a little, but once the Dominion show up, the company is overloaded with contracts to deliver ore and refined metals for the war effort. The company blooms, but it also gets gritty, as pirates and rogues roaming deep space often to attack the ore convoys. After the war, the company is still thriving. The war is over, but rebuilding fleets, spacestations and cities give enough contracts. But Cody wants something else, and decides to go to Starfleet Academy. There, he cum laude graduates in 3 majors and is enlisted as a science officer onboard the USS Fenrir in the year 2381. During his time on the USS Fenrir he is promoted to 2nd. Lieutenant. In 2387 he is transferred to the USS Saratoga, an Ambassador class Deep Space Exploration vessel for a 3 year exploration mission on the verges of the Alpha Quadrant. When he returns, he is promoted to 1st. Lieutenant due to outstanding performance onboard. In 2391 he takes on an assignment in Starfleet Intelligence HQ on Earth. In 2393, his family company is struggling and he decides to take an extended shoreleave to help out his father and uncle with the company. Shadow Operations uniforms __FORCETOC__